1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby accessories, and more particularly to a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, which can be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage and unfolded to rigidly support on a play pen or cot.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby. It is considered as a convenience outdoor tool to carry the baby or young child, such as during foot traveling or shopping. However, since an infant is soft and weak, the stroller may not suitable to carry the infant because the driving vibration force may transfer to the stroller. The baby may feel uncomfortable and unsafe when the stroller is shaking. During transportation, the stroller may lose its balance and turn over that may cause unwanted injury to the infant. Therefore, a bassinet is commonly used for carrying the infant. However, the conventional bassinet has the following drawbacks.
The conventional bassinet generally comprises a fabric made basin having a compartment to receive the infant therein and a supporting frame for supporting the basin. However, the conventional bassinet is usually bulky and difficult to carry because the size of the bassinet is limited by its supporting frame. Also, the bassinet is usually heavy since the supporting frame must be constructed sturdily in order to support the infant.
In order to save space for traveling and storage, most of the bassinets have a foldable structure to reduce their sizes. Traditional foldable bassinet comprises a foldable supporting frame having a plurality of joints pivotally connected with a plurality of supporting rods to form an open box structure, so that the infant can be put inside a cloth made boundary. Due to the unwanted folding up of the bassinet, infants may get hurt or unfortunately be killed accidentally.
Moreover, a structure that can be folded would not has a rigid structure due to the clearance existing in those foldable joints, so that the conventional foldable bassinet has another drawback of rocking and shaking. In other words, the conventional bassinet fails to provide an absolutely safe environment for the infants. Thus, it is unreasonable to place your infants in a risky or unsafe situation.
Besides, the infants are placed in a playpen or cot at home such that the bassinet will be stored at home. Even though the bassinet can be folded into a compact size to save storage space, the bassinet is considered as an infant carriage for outdoor, which is a waste of source.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, wherein the bassinet is capable of incorporating with a play pen or cot without altering the original structural design of the play pen or cot. In other words, parents are able to carry their infants by the bassinet during outdoor activities and mount the bassinet on the play pen or cot at home.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, which is facilitated to be folded up into a compact size for storage and carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, wherein the weight of the user, such as an infant, applied on the supporting frame of the bassinet will further ensure the folded position of the bassinet to avoid an unwanted folding up motion of the bassinet accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, wherein the detachable attachment between the bassinet and the play pen or cot does not require any tools for assembly or disassembly, such that every individual is able to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet with mounting arrangement for play pen or cot, which has a simple rigid construction and is portable and lightweight.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a bassinet adapted for detachably mounting on a play pen or cot, the play pen or cot comprising a pair of spaced apart construction bars,
wherein the bassinet comprises:
a box-shaped fabric boundary having a receiving cavity and a top opening communicating with the receiving cavity so as to provide four opening edges along the top opening;
a supporting board fittedly disposed in the receiving cavity;
a supporting frame comprising an edge supporting rim rigidly mounted on the opening edges of the fabric boundary, a pair of U-shaped folding arms pivotally connected to the edge supporting rim and arranged to move between a fully opened position and a closed position, and at least a locking means provided on the supporting board for locking up the two folding arms in the fully opened position, wherein in the fully opened position, the two folding arms are pivotally rotated to perpendicularly bias against the supporting board and locked up by the locking means, and in the closed position, the two folding arms are pivotally rotated towards the top opening; and
a mounting arrangement comprising a pair of mounting units sidewardly extended from the edge supporting rim for detachably mounting on the two construction bars respectively so as to support the bassinet on the play pen or cot.